Salamander
by Captain-Stumbles
Summary: Erza follows up on an S-Class mission that even Gildarts couldn't complete. Rated M for Lemon.


A one shot filler while you wait for more chapters on Salamander Remastered and Dragons.

A woman walked through the guild hall known as Fairy Tail. Her chocolate brown eyes shined in the light within the guild. She rubbed a hand through her gorgeous scarlet locks and examined the quest board. She sighed and turned around to face the rowdy guild. "Maybe an S class?" She walked up the stairs and examined the quest board.

She examined the quest board and saw one that particularly peaked her interest. It was a high paying job and had to do with a pink haired man. The title of the mission was one simple word.

 **SALAMANDER**

She grabbed the request and walked to the bar. "Hey Mira I am going to take this one." A woman with silver white hair walked up to the bar and examined the request. She frowned and gave the woman a concerned look with her purple eyes. "Please be careful Erza… three people have taken this request and have failed… I forget who. One was... The other one was… who was it? OH it was Gray… he came back in pretty bad condition. He had severe burns all over his body." Erza nodded. "So possibly a fire wizard. And I thought this was an S class?" Mira nodded. "It is now but before it was a normal request. The reward was tripled as well."

Erza nodded one more time before turning towards Gray. "Info. Now." He coughed. "Salamander. Aka Natsu Dragneel. Rogue wizard. At least you're level in combat, fire dragon slayer. He hates violence but will use it if necessary." Erza frowned. "What is he wanted for?" Gray sighed. "He accidentally destroyed a village or two. He didn't do it on purpose. He sneezed." Erza felt a bead of sweat run down the back of her neck. "You expect me to believe that he destroyed villages with a sneeze, the only person capably of that is Gildarts." Gray frowned. "Actually… Gildarts took the mission as well… didn't turn out so well for him…"

Erza's eyes widened and she felt a small amount of fear run up her spine. "That is what happened to his arm." She was now completely in shock. "What!? I will…!" Gray waited for another word but it didn't come as she huffed and turned around and walked out of the guild. "Liar!" She yelled to no-one in particular. "That's not possible! I will handle Salamander myself!" She purchased a train ticket and got on hastily.

She got off the train in Hargeon. She looked around and then walked into an inn. "Excuse me… could you possibly tell me if someone by the name of Natsu Dragneel was here today?" She heard a shift behind her. "You called?" She turned to face a man that was an inch taller than her. He had onyx eyes that made her heart beat faster and salmon pink spiky hair. He had slightly sharper than normal canines and a large handsome grin.

"You are Natsu Dragneel? As in the Salamander?" She asked. "Hmmm… yes but I do not prefer that name." Natsu took a seat at the bar. He tightened his scaly white scarf some. "Hey Lucy can I get a couple shots?" He asked to seemingly no-one but then a blonde haired woman with brown eyes chipped up. "Sure Natsu!" He grinned as she set the shots down. "I am a regular here. I have made friends with the waitresses and the bartender." Erza nodded.

She sat next to him. "Lucy was it?" She nodded. "May I get a couple shots as well?" Lucy smiled and nodded. "So Natsu… if you openly admit to being Salamander then you should know why I'm here." Natsu nodded and downed a shot quickly. "Regrettably." Erza took hers and mimicked his action but it clearly hit her harder. "So Scarlet… two choices here." He turned and gave her a poker face. "We can take this outside." He had a bit of a sorrowful look on his face and she could tell that he really didn't want to fight. "Or. We can head to my room upstairs and have a decent conversation." He downed his other one and dropped the poker face, giving her a big grin.

"So you know who I am?" He gave her a confused look. "No… I just was giving you a nickname due to the color of your hair. Lucy! Two more please." Lucy refilled his shots. "Oh… well nice to meet you. My name is Erza Scarlet." She downes her another shot and asked for a refill. "Now. As for your question. I believe we can head upstairs and talk like civilized people." He nodded and without a second thought downed both of his shots. Erza left hers there and they made their way up the stairs towards the end of the hall. It had to be the most private room.

As soon as they entered Natsu closed the door and walked into the kitchen. "Water? Juice?" She turned him down and sat down. The room wasn't impressive but it wasn't bad to look at. It was just a plain white walled room with a window and a large bed with white covers and red sheets. The bed was very comfortable and made Erza slightly tired but she forced herself to stay focused. "Coffee?" He asked. She thought about it for a moment. "Yes please." He nodded. He walked back into the kitchen. "So. As for why you are here. The last guy I fought was a middle aged man around forty. Unfortunately he didn't want to leave me alone so uh… he was in bad shape. I feel really bad about it though."

"What did the man look like? Was he in a guild?" Natsu nodded. "He was a little taller than me and he had orange slicked back hair. He had a stubble and if I remember correctly he was in the Fairy Tail guild… I still feel bad about what I did to him… I hate myself every day for it. He didn't deserve it." He felt a tear fall down his cheek and wiped it away quickly as to not let her see but she did.

"You know that I am also a member of the Fairy Tail guild… I know what you did and… I really won't judge you for it. Gildarts is strong he can handle it." Natsu's eyes widened as he looked her up and down as if to spot the Fairy Tail mark so she unequipped her armor and her pale shoulders were revealed. Her Fairy Tail guild mark was showing brightly. "That's pretty cool… I do that with my money. I didn't know you could do it with armor." He ran his eyes up her body. She was quite beautiful. Her chest was large but not sagging in the slightest and she had a nice figure but you can tell even when her armor is on.

She drank her coffee and felt herself awakening. "You know that I am not going willingly right?" She nodded. "Actually. I see that it is pointless to argue besides I am a little buzzed so I wouldn't be that helpful in a fight right now." He nodded. "Are you ok to get home?" He asked with actual concern. "I should be fine." He frowned. "Let me help you to get home Scarlet." She frowned as well. "No it-" He silenced her with a finger to her lips. "Don't worry about it. What are you afraid that Salamander the dark wizard is going to hurt you? Thats hilarious." His tone got a little playful and he poked her in the side. She yelped and jumped, falling on top of him. They tumbled to the floor and Natsu laughed.

Erza was on top of him with her head in the crook of his neck. She lifted her head and looked him in the eyes. "Beautiful…" She heard him whisper and he brushed a strand of hair out of her face. She blushed and she felt him lean up. He pressed his lips to hers lightly and her eyes widened before she relaxed and closed them, returning the kiss. He in one swift motion stood up and picked her up, putting her on the bed and climbing on top of her. He placed his knee in between her legs and placed his hands on her sides, not breaking the kiss. He licked the bottom of her lips asking for permission and she moaned lightly letting him invade her mouth with his tongue.

He pressed against her more and his leg was pressed into her crotch, drawing out a moan. "Nnnnn…" He smiled inside and grabbed the hem of her shirt dragging it up slowly. He got to the bottom of her breasts and rubbed her stomach for a moment before raising it above them and revealing her large mounds that were still held back by a white lacy bra. He broke the kiss and removed her shirt completely before tracing kisses down her jawline. She ran her fingers through his rose pink locks as he pressed kisses down her collarbone. He stopped right above her cleavage. He put his hands behind her back and undid the bra. Her instinct was to cover herself but she decided not to.

He kissed her in the middle of her chest before trailing his tongue around her nipped and capturing it in hs mouth. She moaned loudly and ground his knee harder into her crotch. "Haaaahh…. NATSU!" She moaned and he switched nipples. He felt her slip his vest off his shoulders and she grabbed his scarf. He thought that he should stop her from touching it but decided against it. 'He really loves this thing… that much is pretty obvious.' She made sure to be careful as she gently took it off and set it to the side. She ran her hands up his chiseled chest and abs. He groaned and pressed his lips to hers again. In an instant his pants were burnt away.

Nothing left but his boxers. He grinned lightly at her shocked look. "It's just a pair of pants…" He pressed his lips to hers again before placing them on her neck and giving her a hickey. She moaned and leaned into him. She unequipped her skirt and he smiled before nibbling gently on his neck. She moaned and in one swift motion she used her foot to yank his boxers off. He looked surprised for a moment before he heated his tongue and trailed it down the middle of her body and between the middle of her breasts. She moaned as he left a lick over her still concealed cunt.

She gasped in pleasure and he heated his tongue to immense heat, using it to cut the straps on her panties. The piece of cloth fell loose and Natsu was greeted with a beautiful sight. He lapped up her juices and left a long tentative look up and down her dripping wet pussy. He played with the nub and labia with his teeth and tongue before proceeding to eat her out with vigor. Delving deeply with his heated tongue. She screamed in pleasure and he felt he release her juices all over his face and into his mouth. He smiled and finished cleaning her up before standing up straight.

He leaned back over her and felt his member rub against her core. She moaned and he let out a groan. "P-please…" He felt ready to explode right there at that one word. "O-Ok…" He positioned himself and he felt her thrust towards him, sheathing his length about half way before she let out a pain filled sob and winced. She clutched the bed sheets and scratched his back but he didn't mind. He waited and she started to move. He responded by moving slowly. He slowly entered more of his member and she moaned this time in pleasure so he thrust in even more to the hilt finally. He unsheathed himself before thrusting back in slowly.

"Ohh-Ohh god Natsu! You're big!" He felt a little pride with those words but he didn't say it. He licked up his pace and she started to moan loud before she clutched him tightly and released her juices all over his pelvis. He sped up even more as she let out a scream of pleasure. After a couple more thrusts he slowly slightly and pulled out spraying his seed all over her stomach and chest. A drop hit her mouth and she tasted it before greedily taking all of his cum into her mouth, cleaning herself. He felt himself ready again but decided to just get this over with so he layed down and pulled the covers over them. She fell asleep rather quickly leaving him to his thoughts.

He stood up and got dressed with a new pair of pants. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pencil and paper.

 _ **Erza**_ ,

 _Honestly, I'm sorry but I have to go… as much as I enjoyed our time together I am looking for someone and I am not ready for a relationship until I find him. When we meet next, I will most likely have found him and I will be ready to start a relationship if you are…_

 _Much love…_ _ **Salamander**_

And that is the end of this one shot! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
